The Legend of Spyro: Tree of Dreams
by dbzfan8
Summary: When Cynder as a dream about a tree she goes looking for it. It talks to her in her sleep it's just not right. Have they discovered another purple dragon?


_AN: Hey ! I Finally got an idea for the name and the story is starting. And I finally got over my writers block! Please R&R. No flamers._

Cynder's POV

_It was a dream. I'm sure of it. " Hello." I turned around and saw a tree. It had a lavender tree trunk and the leaves looked like glass. Some of the trunk was a rainbow. " Who is there? Hello? Anybody home?" " I have been waiting for you. You to dream. Come closer." Walking closer to the tree and I touched it. " Don't touch the tree!" The words tree echoed as the dream faded. " Don't go!" Shouted Cynder but the words never escaped her._

My head shot up. I was laying down on the grass next to Spyro. We where at the floating islands. Now I remembered. _(Flashback.) _

" _Lets get out of here!"_

" _Go where Cynder? If I don't save the world there will be nowhere to go!"_

" _I love you." Whispered Cynder._

_( Flashback ends.) _

" Spyro wake up," Cynder said as a she shook Spyro.

" Wuu… oh are we dead?"

" No silly! C'mon we have a long flight ahead. We have to tell the others we are ok."

" 'K. Lets go but first can we get something to eat?"

" We can eat when we get back. Ok?"

" Fine, lets go."

Spyro's POV

We took off. It felt so good to fly again. Stretching my wings I soared. Cynder did the same thing.

" Hey Cynder is it true? You said you loved me."

" Well.. Yes it's true. Do you love me?"

" Yes, I do love you."

" C'mon lets go faster. Race you there!

" Your on!"

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

" There's the dragon city!"

" HEY GUYS!"

" WE'RE OVER HERE!"

Cynder and I soared down to the ground. All the dragons crowded around us, asking so many questions like did you win, what happened, and stuff like that.

" Spyro, Cynder!"

I turned around and there where the guardians, looking proud as ever. Terrador was beaming at us, Cyril was just smiling, and Volteer looked like he was going to jump out of his scales from excitement.

" Where is Ignitus?"

I hung my head down. A wave of sadness crashed into me. Cynder extended her wind around me.

" Ignitus is dead. " Cynder said to the guardians. " He sacrificed himself for us."

" Well if he had not we would all be gone. You should get some rest, both of you."

Cynder POV

We headed for our room. When we got in Spyro jumped on the bed.

" So tired. Need rest."

" Then lets go to sleep." But when I spoke he was already asleep.

I laid down on the bed. Hopefully my sleep would be dream free. Boy was I wrong.

" _Finally your back. Please don't touch the tree again. It's fragile." " Why did you call me here? What do you need?" " I need your help. You must free me from the tree or all will be lost." " But how will I save you from the tree?" " You will find a way." Suddenly I felt the urge to touch the tree. I lurched forward at the tree ending the dream._

My head shot up. I thought about waking Spyro up but it was 1:46 am. I decided to wake him up anyways.

" Spyro wake up," I said, shaking him.

" Wuzz… oh Cynder what is is?" Spyro said while yawning making it sound like oh cndr wht iz it.

" We need to find a tree."

Now Spyro was awake. " A tree? Cynder that's ridiculous!"

" It was a dream."

Spyro had stopped laughing. " Do you have any clue where it is?"

" It was on a tall hill above a valley."

" Maybe it's the Valley of Avalar."

" It's worth a shot. Lets go."

" But shouldn't we tell the guardians first?"

" I think we're good. C'mon."

Cynder opened the window and flew out.

" Wait for me!"

" Hurry up slow poke!"

" Just to let you know I won on the race to Dragon City."

" Did not, I was way ahead of you!"

Spyro and Cynder sped forward and reached the Valley of Avalar quickly. _Lavender tree, glass leaves, lavender tree, glass leaves. _I kept repeating in my mind. It has to be here somewhere. A sudden urge filled me. As if I couldn't control my body. I ran forward and was going up hill. Now I was climbing because it was so steed and when I looked down I couldn't see the ground! Spyro was desperately following me. I just felt so much energy. The hill was getting less steep.

" CYNDER SLOW DOWN!"

" I.. I can't slow down. I MUST KEEP GOING!"

" But Cynder wait!"

I was already speeding forward climbing as fast as I could and soon Spyro was out of sight.

Mystery Tree's POV

( I know it's weird for a tree to have a POV but you will understand why it has one soon.) _Yes that's it come closer. Oops a little to far ahead of the purple dragon. Good, good now she just needs to get here. Wait who is that I sense?_

" Hello."

" Nightmare, why have you come? You promised you would leave the tree alone."

" Well considering you **are** the tree it's not much of a difference. Why are you calling **him**? I have complete control over you! You have no right to do it!"

" I must do it. Because I need to be free and when the chronicler made you who you where you changed. I loved you and you knew that so why did you do it!"

" Don't speak to me like that! Or shall I tighten the grip?"

" Please don't! Just go, please!"

" Fine, I shall go but I'll get my revenge."

Cynder's POV

I was reaching the top of the hill. And as I climbed Spyro finally caught up with me. Reaching the top I saw a tree. It was the tree in my dreams. The tree of dreams.

_AN: If your wondering how the tree can talk that's because there is a dragon trapped inside it. I'll explain that later._


End file.
